Chimerical Dream
by Harmonic Child
Summary: Adonia is an artsy girl that views the world in such a poetic way. Although, most people don't accept the fact except for her best friend, Aimee. That is until she meets the new, mysterious kid in town, Nathaniel. Her life soon becomes exciting for once.
1. Chapter 1

Silhouette Dreams

Adonia sat at her desk, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. She had already put away her notebook and was tapping her pen on the desk to pass the time. Everyone in her english class were all talking to each other. It's not that she had no friends or that she wasn't outgoing, people just were too different from her. She stared at the clock, watching it's every move. _Beeeeeep_. The moment she heard that glorious sound, she jumped out of her seat and headed towards her locker. As she walked quickly around corners, her bohemian looking skirt flowed along with her long, wavy, brown hair.

_ 21 7 13, _she thought in her head as she was turning the combination on her locker. Ironically, those were some of her favorite numbers. She tossed everything she didn't need in her locker and just grabbed her drawing and writing notebooks and closed her locker. She jumped to find someone standing right next to her. Whom was hiding behind her locker door.

"Did I startle you?" The person said with a smirk. Adonia rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"What do you want, David?" David and Adonia had been enemies since the sixth grade. He just always teased her for anything he could think of.

"Oh nothing," he said following her, "going to go to the cemetery to draw dead people crawling from the graves again? Or maybe sit by a willow tree and paint a picture of dead bodies floating in the pond while crying?" Adonia rolled her eyes once again.

"Of course. I love spending my Thursday's that way! Then, maybe i'll go to your house later on and slit my wrists right in front of you and let my blood drop all over you!" She said with a sarcastic, ecstatic smile. She quickly wiped the smile away and walked away leaving David disgusted.

Adonia stepped foot onto the lawn right outside of her high school and walked to a huge tree where she normally met her best friend, Aimee. She saw Aimee sitting on the ground with her legs stretched out. Adonia smiled to herself.

"You took long enough." Aimee said as Adonia approached her.

"Sorry. David stopped me the hallway on my way here. Don't worry though. I don't think he'll bother me again until at least tomorrow." They laughed and Aimee stood up and began walking with Adonia. They were soon off school grounds and walking through the small town Adonia called, Creepersville.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I can't come hang with you today. My boss called right after school and said she wanted me to work. I'm sorry." Adonia sighed.

"It's okay. I'll figure out something to do. Maybe I'll go to the art gallery, I don't know." They approached the White Rain Café, which is where Aimee works.

"Alright. Well, don't get into too much trouble without me." They laughed.

"I'll try. See you tomorrow." Adonia said as she walked away. She had no idea what she was going to do. She just didn't want to go home. There's definitely nothing to do there. She then came across the cemetery and decided to cut through there to get to the old side of town. She had realized that she hadn't walked through that part of town for a really long time. A couple years possibly. Everything looked the same except for the fact that the grass was taller and the houses looked slightly older.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She just let the wind take her. She suddenly stopped and turned. She saw a large gate that was keeping a mansion like home on the other side of it. It was very antique and so beautiful to her. There were large trees by the home, perfect for climbing. She didn't even care that she was wearing a skirt. She wanted to climb them anyways. She walked up to the gate and realized that it was already slightly opened. Happy at her success of getting in so easily, she continued up the driveway. Although her destination was the trees she saw, she couldn't help, but to continue going up to the house.

She approached the door slowly, but with confidence. She peered through the window to see what was inside. It looked well taken care of shockingly. It looked even more beautiful inside than it did on the outside. The thing that caught her eye was the large staircase ahead. The kind you would see in a movie where the setting was in a grand hall. She grew very eager and wanted to get inside very badly to explore. She had brought her camera with her as always and was ready to take amazing pictures. She then knew that she would love to come to this place more often as an escape.

She walked back over to the door, but it was stuck. She started getting disappointed and began loosing hope. Until the door slightly cracked open as if the wind lightly touched it in her favor. Yes, she was a little scared, but only to make her curiosity grow. She walked inside and closed the door quietly behind. She didn't even think about what her parents were thinking. It's autumn, which means the sun goes down earlier than it did in the summer. Her parents were a little iffy about her staying out at night. Even though she's seventeen and almost out of school.

Stairs, candles, grand piano, furniture, beautiful paintings were all around her. It was pretty close to being dark outside and it was quite dark inside for there were no lights on. She ignored the fact for she could still see fairly well. Even though the sky was cloudy. She continued up the stairs until she had the choice to go either left or right on the second floor. She chose right, which led to another set of stairs. She walked down the long, dark hallway. All of the doors were closed and locked. Suddenly, she heard a soft, sudden movement. She looked behind her and saw that as she walked by the wall, candles began lighting up. She was definitely starting to freak out. She may watch an extraordinary amount of horror movies and read the same genre books, but things like this don't happen in real life. Those are only fiction.

Without paying attention, she bumped into a door in front of her. This startled her. She hesitated attempting to open the door, thus being because she now had fear running through her veins. She took a deep breath and tried to push it aside. She put her hand on the cold knob and turned it. It actually turned and the door opened. Ahead of her was another set of stairs, which looked like heading up to an attic. Adonia wasn't sure why, but a gut feeling told her to continue on.

She walked up all the stairs and finally reached the top. She looked around slightly and realized that all the windows were covered up by black curtains that were tightly tied to a knob coming from the wall. There was very little light in the room. A few candles here and there were lit. There wasn't much up there. A box here and there, a dresser, clothes on the floor and a simple bed. Adonia felt like her heart stopped beating. She hesitated to breath and her eyes grew large. She noticed that on the bed was someone lying in it. She slowly and very quietly walked over to the bed to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

She definitely wasn't seeing things. There in the bed, tangled in the sheets, lied a man. He looked her age, pale skin, shaggy black hair, and very handsome. Adonia felt frozen and didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was to back away as quietly as possible. She started walking backwards on her tiptoes because she was wearing black, 30s looking man, dress shoes, but with a two inch heel on them. She kept going until she reached the door. She made sure not to take her eye off of him. Just to make sure he wasn't going to notice her presence.

As Adonia finally approached the door, she gasped and turned around when she discovered she bumped into someone. When she turned around, she say a middle-aged man, in a suit, with a stern look on his face. Adonia couldn't help, but to scream, thus awaking the man that was sleeping.

"What's going on," the guy said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Adonia couldn't speak. She just pushed the man out of the way and ran as fast as she could out of the house. She didn't look back until she reached the gate at the bottom of the long driveway. When she looked back, she noticed the guy standing in his bedroom window, the same one that was sleeping. Something deep down inside wanted her to stay there, but as she saw the front door open, she kept running. She never found out who opened the door, but she didn't care to stick around to find out.

Adonia crept up to her front door and tried to get inside without making a scene. She just ran the majority of the way back home and was out of breath and a little sweaty. She took a few deep breaths and walked inside. She tried to get up the stairs before any of her parents noticed her return home, but that plan failed.

"Adonia?" She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's call. She stopped and turned around and looked towards the living room, which was to the left of the stairs.

"Where were you? We saw Aimee working tonight and she said she didn't know where you were." Adonia stepped down the three steps she had managed to escape to.

"I went walking around town. I made it home before curfew." By this time, her father was standing by her mother's side. He gave her one of those, "you should know better," kind of looks.

"I'm going upstairs." Adonia just said. She didn't really feel like getting a lecture that night. Besides, she hears it all the time and also the fact that she just broke into someone's house and was just scared out of it. She could hear her parents sigh in the distance. She wanted to tell them what happened that night, but she only knew that she would just get in trouble.

She went up to her room and locked the door. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was so curious as to what was going on in that house. That mansion had been abandoned for so many years. She had no idea that someone lived there. Let alone someone that would actually dare to live there. There had been rumors that the mansion was haunted. Although, she wasn't too surprised. The boy that lived there seemed like the kind of person that would like to live in a place like that. In fact, Adonia didn't necessarily mind living in that house. She's not a dark person, but she is very artistic and she could imagine a lot of good coming out of that place. There were fantastic paintings and sculptures everywhere and it had an old, vintage feel to it. She really liked it.

As she laid there, she began thinking about the boy she saw upstairs. For once, she was eager to learn more about him. There aren't many people like Adonia in the small town she lives in. There's mostly rich people who think they're better than everyone and don't appreciate the little things. Everyone always talks about the way she dresses. Yes, she makes her own clothes. She loved her clothes. She also got a lot of her clothes from vintage stores that were very rare to find around there. She normally stuck to dark colored clothing. Not necessarily black, but things like, deep red, forest green, midnight blue, brown, and the occasional black. She loved her artsy style and didn't care what people thought about it.

Adonia was suddenly taken away from her thoughts. She sat up on her bed and sat on the edge. She got off her bed and knelt by the bed. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out her long, black keyboard. After she set the keyboard aside, she brought out the stand that it went on. She set up the keyboard and sat on her bed. She had learned how to play the piano when she was little and now wrote her own music. It was only instrumental though. She had been in choirs before, but she felt that the sound of the piano only was beautiful alone. She had wrote a song called Silhouette Dreams previously a couple years ago. She loved playing this song for creative motivation. It was a slow, soft song that was played in a minor key (sweet and non-dramatic). Although, she did think it would be absolutely perfect if there was a violin added to it.

Suddenly, as she thought about a violin being added into the background, the wind began to blow. The strange thing was that the whistling of the wind sounded exactly like a violin. Even stranger, it fit perfectly with the song she was playing. Adonia immediately stopped playing at looked at her window. The window was open, but she had left it open this morning. She looked at the window quizzically and stood up and walked over to the windowsill. Outside her window, she saw all the stars shining bright and the moon looking beautiful as always. Then, she looked down on her lawn and saw someone standing there. She gasped slightly. She tried to figure out who it was and realized that it looked a lot like the boy she saw sleeping at the mansion.

She quickly ran away from the window and rushed downstairs. As she ran past the living room, her parents grew concerned. They attempted to ask where she was going, but she was already out of the door. By the time she reached to her lawn, he was gone. She stood on her lawn disappointed. She walked to her sidewalk and looked both ways, but didn't see anyone walking her way or walking in the other direction. This only made her wonder more and more about this guy. _I have to do go back._ She thought to herself, but she realized that it was getting really late and she had to get up early for school the next day. She just decided to go back after school, but she wasn't quite sure how much longer she could handle the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The Point of No Return

"Sloppy joe's, great." Aimee said as she was going through the lunch line with Adonia. Adonia shook her head and laughed.

"You know, they're not that bad. You just have to make some adjustments to it." Adonia said trying to get her best friend to look at the bright side.

"Yeah, fifty pounds of catchup and cole slaw if they even serve it today," she looked around for it, "Of course. They don't even have it today. Whatever, I'll just throw it up later." Adonia laughed at Aimee's sarcastic joke. They grabbed their trays and headed towards their usual empty table outside. It was just a small, green, round table with benches branching out from it.

"I like your shirt by the way. I'll take it you made it yourself." Aimee pointed out. Adonia smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I did. I think this is my favorite creation so far. It's not like anyone could find this anywhere and there's no way I'm making more for other Poe fans." Adonia was wearing a long sleeve, red shirt. She had very carefully sewn a raven with it's wings spread out on the bottom left corner. It expanded until about the middle of the shirt. The back of the shirt was a quote from her favorite poem _Annabel Lee_ by Edgar Allan Poe at the top of the shirt. She was also wearing black skinny pants to go with it. Adonia's mind traced back to yesterday's events.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for covering for me yesterday." Adonia blurted out to Aimee.

"What are you talking about?" Aimee said confused.

"After I dropped you off at the café. My parents said they saw you and asked where I was. Ring any bells?" Aimee took a sip from her milk carton.

"Oh! That... I wasn't really thinking. All I said was that you went for a walk, but I didn't know where to. I threw in a possibility that you were at your usual places. You didn't get in trouble, did you?" It was true. Adonia never did actually mention to Aimee where she had gone, but she would have expected to her to lie about her whereabouts. No, she wasn't at the cemetery, the art gallery that she worked at or at the park.

"No, I just walked upstairs and said that I didn't really want to talk about it. They're going to have to take this leash off of me eventually. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen already. I think I'm old enough to take walks and returning home before curfew without investigation afterwards." Aimee nodded in agreement.

"So, where did you go anyways?" Adonia smiled.

"I'll show you after school. It's the most amazing place I have ever seen. I just have to go back. It's one of the abandoned mansion on the other end of town. Well, sort of abandoned. I might have gone inside and gotten caught by people living there."

"Addie! What were you thinking? If your going to sneak into a house, at least make sure everyone's asleep or not home!" They both laughed.

"Okay, I'll go. You just better hope we don't get caught." Aimee said. Adonia smiled and they continued eating. Then, all the soccer kids walked by. Adonia watched as Aimee was glancing at one of David's friends, Brian. She could see the little hearts beating in Aimee's eyes. Aimee isn't really like Adonia. Aimee dresses a bit differently, not as artsy. Aimee is definitely classified as normal in other people's eyes except for the fact that she associated with Adonia.

"You might want to put your eyes back in your sockets." Adonia said trying to get Aimee attention. Although, she saw no response from her. She was still eying Brian and she even saw them dreamingly wave at each other with smiles. Then, Aimee's head snapped towards Adonia.

"I think he likes me!" Aimee said in a loud, whisper. Adonia rolled her eyes. Aimee just turned back around and giggled while gazing at Brian at another table.

»»»»»» ««««««

"This is it?" Aimee said in amazement as she gazed at the mansion. Adonia smiled to herself.

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing?" Adonia then walked up to the gate and pulled on it to see if it was open. She yanked on it a few times.

"It wasn't locked yesterday." Adonia as she observed the gate.

"Well, maybe you made the people that live here a little worried. So they locked it so people can't break in." Adonia laughed.

"They obviously don't know me that well." Adonia added. She walked up to the gate and began to climb it. Aimee was hesitant at first, but gave in and followed suit. As they got over the tall, old gate, they began walking up the long driveway. They noticed that the grass was not very lively and the trees hung low as if they suffered a broken heart. The sky also always seemed to be cloudy and grey around there as well.

As they approached the porch, Adonia stopped and told Aimee to wait a second. Aimee was confused, but stood still anyways. Adonia walked over to the side of the mansion to where the garage was located. She went to see if the Mercedes that was resting there last time and thankfully, it wasn't. Adonia came back around the corner and assured Aimee that the coast was clear. They walked up to the door with the floor boards creaking underneath of them. Adonia reached for the door handle and it was locked. Aimee sighed.

"Did I happen to mention that this isn't the easiest task I've had? If not, I am now. Why can't they be naive new people in town that leave everything unlocked. That would make things so much easier." Adonia shook her head and laughed. Aimee had her straight, brown hair hanging down on her a little below her shoulders. She had her bangs pulled back in a low "puff" on the top of her head. Adonia looked at Aimee's hair and noticed that bobby pins were holding her bangs back. She smirked and took on of the bobby pins out.

"Hey! Be careful." Aimee said trying to make sure her hair was still decent. Adonia paid no attention and began picking the lock with the bobby pin. Within seconds, the locked snapped open and they were in. Adonia walked in like she owned the place. She had already been through the amazement stage. Aimee, however, has not.

"Oh my gosh. This place is amazing!" She exclaimed. Adonia turned around and shushed her.

"Do you want someone to hear you? That guy might be upstairs. Only his dad or whoever that older man was is gone."

"Sorry," Aimee said with a softer voice. Adonia gestured Aimee to follow her up the stairs. They took all the same halls that Adonia did during her first escapade. Then, they stopped in front of the door where Adonia was last caught. She put her finger up to her mouth, signaling Aimee to be very quiet. Aimee nodded in understanding. Adonia bent down and peeked through the key hole. It was starting to get dark out, so it was a little hard to see anything. All she knew was that she didn't see anyone in the room.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear." Adonia said in a whisper. At that, she gently turned the door knob and opened the door. They slowly walked in.

"There's barely anything in here." Aimee pointed out.

"It's a guy's room. What do you expect?" She laughed.

"So, how cute is this guy?" Aimee said breaking the brief silence. Adonia laughed.

"Aim, is that the only reason you came with me," she sighed, "Well, I only got a glimpse of him while he was sleeping, but from what I saw, he was gorgeous. Pale, long, shaggy, dark hair, soft skin. He was actually quite flawless. Something keeps drawing me to him. I don't know what it is. Although, I have this strange feeling that he followed me home last night. I don't know. I just thought I saw a man standing on my lawn while I was playing my keyboard. It was really weird." Adonia explained.

"Wow, that sounds weird. He sounds amazing. Maybe instead of breaking into his house, maybe you should actually knock on the door and try to talk to him." Adonia laughed.

"That's okay. I'll have to pass on that one." They laughed slightly and suddenly stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They're hearts were racing so fast that it was like they were barely moving. They panicked and thought of hiding, but realized they had nowhere to hide. They looked around frantically and then Aimee rushed over to the window and Adonia followed. They quickly opened the window and climbed out of it, onto a big, thick tree. They didn't even bother closing the window. Aimee began climbing down first. Adonia moved slightly, preparing herself to climb down as well, but looked up back into the room. There in the middle of the room, stood the handsome guy she saw before. The lights were on in the room and she could see him perfectly. He was even more beautiful than when he was sleeping. He was tall and wasn't too skinny, but not big either. Their eyes caught each other's attention. He had blue-green eyes and she had pure green ones.

"Adonia! Hurry up!" Aimee shouted from at the base of the tree. Adonia looked down quickly and when she looked back up, he was gone. Adonia wanted to climb back through the window to find out what happened, but instead she climbed down the tree and ran down the driveway with her friend and made an escape.

Adonia couldn't stop thinking about the guy as she rested in her bed that night. She wanted nothing more, but to sneak out again and go back. She wanted to talk to him and see who he was. It was like there was this spell that was casted on her to make her want to go see him. All she knew, was that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it until she went back and confronted him. Adonia slowly began drifting off to sleep. She hoped that maybe she would dream of him, just so she could see him. As she was on the edge of slumber, in the distance, she could hear the faint sound of a violin, but then, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My Not So Special Day

The next day, Adonia didn't want to wake up. Not even for a day like this, her birthday. It wasn't a special birthday like a sweet sixteen. It was just her seventeenth birthday.

"Rise and shine! Get up before you're late for school!" Her mom can be pretty obnoxious sometimes in the mornings. Adonia just grunted and rolled over with the blanket over her head.

"Go away. I don't want to go to school. Can't you show some mercy just for today?" Adonia's mom, Narcissa, wasn't having it. She wasn't the easiest woman to convince things to. She walked over to Adonia's bed and pulled the blanket off the bed.

"Mom!" Adonia curled up. Her mom just laughed.

"Oh come on. It's your birthday. Today will be a great day. Now get up before you're late, again." At that, she tossed the blanket on the edge of the bed and left. Adonia struggled, but eventually got out of her bed and took a shower. She didn't intend to dress any differently today. In fact, she just ended up throwing on some ripped, skinny jeans and an olive green, laced cami, placed her hair in a messy bun and left. Aimee was waiting outside in her car. When Adonia got into the car, there were daisies sitting on her seat waiting for her. She grew very happy.

"This is why I love you." The two girls laughed and headed off to school.

"Adonia, explain to me. Why aren't you dressed for class?" Coach Perkins, her gym teacher asked. Adonia just smiled.

"I, obviously, do not wish to participate in class today, Mr. Perkins. Cut me some slack today. It is my birthday after all." He gave her a slight glare and let out a sigh.

"Fine, but only for today. Don't think this is going to happen often. I don't feel like dealing with you today." Adonia just smiled and walked off. Aimee shook her head.

"I'll just stick with you. I'm going to deal with all of those jerks without you." Aimee said following her.

"Hey freak!" _Speak of the devil, _Adonia thought. The girls turned around to see David with Brian.

"Interesting, you look slightly normal today. You still look ridiculous no matter what though." David said with a smirk. Adonia hated his smirk, but also couldn't help, but to think it was gorgeous. She couldn't deny the fact that David wasn't attractive. His blue eyes and model-like brown hair was incredible. She still hated him though.

"Aww. How sweet. You always know how to make a girl happy." Adonia said sarcastically, then walked away. David only kept following her.

"So, today's your birthday, huh? Going to spend it in the morgue later? Or do you only do that on Halloween?" David said and gave Brian a high five.

"Oh no. That's what I normally do on your birthday. They keep asking me when you're coming in. Unfortunately, I always go in empty handed. Care to join me next time? They're just _dying _to work with you." Adonia said with a giddy smirk. David felt sick to his stomach. All he could do was walk away. Brian walked away hesitantly. He really wanted to talk to Aimee, but couldn't. The girls walked away laughing and sat on the bleachers and just talked the rest of the class period.

"Aims, do you see that?" Adonia asked in excitement.

"See what? It still looks dead to me." Aimee wasn't as observant.

"The light is on in the attic! That's where he is!" Adonia and Aimee were hiding in a tree on the mansion's property.

"Hey. Would you look at that? Maybe you're not delusional after all." Adonia glared at Aimee playfully.

"Maybe I should try to confront them head on. I should at least apologize for sneaking into their house, don't you think?" Adonia suggested.

"Yeah. What a great idea! 'Hi, my name is Adonia and I have sneaked into your house twice. I'm sorry. Have a good night.' Sounds brilliant, really." Adonia laughed at her sarcasm.

"I have to go up there some time. It's killing me not knowing who lives there." Aimee looked at her like she was insane.

"You don't have to do anything! Look, it's getting late. We should leave. Maybe another night or something." Adonia just stayed in her place. Her birthday wasn't as great as her mom said it would be. It was now up to her to make it better. Aimee started heading towards the car, while Adonia was heading towards the mansion.

"Addie! Come on!" Adonia just threw her hand back telling Aimee to go on without her. Aimee just shook her head and drove off. Adonia's heart rate just kept increasing the closer she got to the door. The house would normally scare someone greatly at night, but Adonia wasn't afraid. Then again, people don't really consider her normal. She took the antique clip, faux emerald and smokey quartz, out of her and let her wavy locks flow down her back. She stared at the serpent knocker on the door. She finally reached for it and began knocking.

Nothing happened. She knocked again and again. She was growing impatient.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open. Standing before her was a creepy man. He had no hair, pale skin, tall, skinny, and bulging green eyes to top it all off. He seemed so old. I didn't mind him at all.

"May I help you, miss?" His accent was so deep. She just couldn't figure out where he was from though. She was speechless.

"I-I just wanted to....welcome you to the neighborhood! Yeah. So, uhm, welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay...here on Benson Hill." She gave a cheesy smile. She felt like a flight attendant welcoming the passengers to their new destination.

"I know this isn't much, but here is a little something I have to give to you and your family." She handed him her clip. Although, she did love that clip, she felt that she should give him something. Kind of like an invitation welcoming any information he had on whoever it was that lived in the house with him. He let out a small smile, which revealed his skinny teeth.

"Thank you, miss. Have a good evening." He began to close the door. She placed her foot in the door.

"Wait! Could I possibly come in? I have always wanted to see what was behind this door since I was a little girl." He hesitated.

"That would not be a good idea, Miss...."

"Adonia. My name is Adonia." She said proudly.

"That would not be a good idea, Miss Adonia. Have a good night." He said moving her foot and closing the door. She was very disappointed. She tried. She could at least say that. She walked down the road towards the gate. To her surprise, David was standing there next to his red Camaro.

"Hey Freak Face." David said with a smirk.

"David, what are you doing here? I think you've caused enough trouble for the day." David walked closer to her.

"I don't think so. You know you missed me. I can see it in your eyes." She stood still.

"Oh. How did you guess? Of course I missed seeing your face and throwing up later. That's always the highlight of my day." She shrugged off her sarcasm. Without saying a word, he kept walked closer.

"You know, I've never kissed a girl up here before." David said standing only a couple inches away from her.

"Hmm, that's weird. Me neither." He just smirked and went in for a kiss. She didn't move or fight him. She just let him kiss her. He pulled away.

"There. Now you have and now you can leave." He laughed and pushed her out of the way making her lose her balance and fall to the floor. He started walking towards the mansion and he was shaking something in his hands. A spray paint bottle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Adonia exclaimed. She got up and ran towards him.

"I thought I should welcome these people to the neighborhood." He popped the can off.

"David, don't!" He just ignored her and get walking. She grew frustrated. She had no choice. She ran up behind and called his name making him turn around. She kicked the spray can out of his hand and it flew into the bushes. He screamed in pain.

"You freak! I think you broke my hand!" Adonia could help, but to laugh.

"Be quiet! You'll wake up the neighborhood." At that, she heard the mansion door begin to open. David ran off in fear. Standing before her wasn't the creepy man or anyone else she didn't recognize. It was the mysterious, gorgeous guy she had ran into a few times before. He just stared directly at her. She felt as if he was reading her soul. She hoped he was anyways. Maybe if he knew how she felt, he would approach her and get to know her. She began walking away. Something just didn't feel right. It was as if this night wasn't the night to confront him. When she turned around at the bottom of the hill, he was gone. She hoped that perhaps he ended up following her. Disappointed to find him back in his room, for the attic light was on once again.


End file.
